Operation: STUPID
by carlsupercute
Summary: Rated T for safety(Personally,I don't think it's T).An operative was frozen & it's up to the Sector V to find out who did this.R & R.No flames please.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of the Kids Next Door or its characters. They belong to Mr. Tom Warbuton. However, I do own Numbuh 763, Numbuh 1300 & SOME K.N.D. weapons I made up which MAY or MAY NOT appear in this story.

**Codename: KIDS NEXT DOOR**

**OPERATION: S.T.U.P.I.D.**

**Suspect's**

**Tardiness**

**Unintentionally**

**Petrifies**

**Impish**

**Dork**

**Chapter 1: The Case of the Frozen Operative Begins.**

"Why did I let this happen?" a boy, Numbuh 763 said. "I failed my mission. WHY!"

Treehouse…. Peaceful…very peaceful until the alert rang

Numbuhs 2, 3, 4 & 5 hurried to Numbuh 1's room very fast. They went in quickly and noisily.

"What is it, Numbuh 1? Another cruddy adult menace?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"No, Numbuh 4 something worse. Okay team, something has frozen one of our operatives in Sector XQ," Nigel said.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Kuki screamed. They all looked at her. "Sorry, spider," she said as she pointed down to a tiny, hairy spider.

"As I was saying, Numbuh 1300 was froze-" Nigel said while he was interrupted.

"You mean Numbuh 1300, the jerk that destroyed my rainbow monkey toys? I don't wanna help him. He's mean," Kuki said.

"Yeah, he burned my comics," Hoagie said.

"And he has broken Numbuh 5's CD's," Abby said. "Count Numbuh 5 out."

"That cruddy operative beat my score at Donkey Kong 4," Wally said. They all looked at him. "WHAT?"

"Now team, he may be a jerk to all of us but he is a fellow operative," Nigel said.

"We still aren't going!" Abby, Kuki, Hoagie and Wally all shouted in unison.

Nigel went to the Mosquitoh.

"Well!" he shouted loud enough for them to just hear.

They all went inside the Mosquitoh reluctantly, mumbling something in their breath.

'Crud! He might beat me in my new video game if we defreeze him. I must stop it.' Wally thought.

"Look, Numbuh 1, a kid!" Wally said alertly.

"Nice try, Numbuh 4 but kids can't fly," Nigel said.

'Good thinking, Numbuh 4,' Hoagie thought.

"Uh, Numbuh 1, I need to go," Hoagie said.

"Permission granted, Numbuh 2," Nigel said.

Hoagie walked to the door until-

"Aren't you forgetting something, Numbuh 2?" Nigel asked.

"Oh right. Where's the rest room again?" Hoagie asked.

"Not that, the auto pilot," Nigel said.

"Oh right. He He," he said as he walked and turned on the autopilot, then he went to the rest room.

'Okay, Numbuh 5 gotta think up of somethin' fast,' Abby thought.

"Numbuh 3, Numbuh 5 thinks that you should turn on the radio," Abby said.

"Okay," Kuki said happily as she turned on the radio at full volume.

'Good thinking, Numbuh 5," Hoagie thought.

"Will you turn off that cruddy rainbow monkey song! It's makin' me nuts," Wally said as he turned off the radio.

'Too bad, Numbuh 4's too dumb to understand the plan,' thought Abby and Hoagie.

"This is the operatives of Sector V requesting to land," Nigel said to the microphone.

"Password?" the voice said.

"Numbuh 3, type the password," Nigel ordered.

Kuki typed something on the keyboard.

"Password not accepted. You have 10 seconds to type the password before we attack," the voice said.

"What!" Nigel said as he walked out of his seat and looked at what Kuki was typing.

"10," the voice said.

"I hate Numbuh 1300?" Nigel said.

"9," the voice said.

Kuki gasped. "You do too," she said.

"8," the voice said.

"Get out of that seat, Numbuh 3," Nigel ordered.

"7," the voice said.

Kuki got out of the chair.

"6," the voice said.

Nigel sat in the chair.

"5," the voice said.

"Now, what was the password again?" Nigel asked his self.

"4," the voice said.

"Hurry," Hoagie said urgently.

"3," the voice said.

"Right," Nigel said as he typed.

"Password accepted," the voice said. "Welcome to Sector XQ."

The Mosquitoh landed at the landing bay. The operatives got out. They headed to the

frozen body of Numbuh 1300.

"Why! I failed my mission to protect Numbuh 1300 and the moon base passwords his

brains know," Numbuh 763 said. "WHY!"

Nigel approached him and said, "It's not your fault."

"That's all you can say! For all we know the one who did this could've stolen the information and has given it to Father!" Numbuh 763 said angrily.

"Yes but we could change the password," Nigel said.

"Numbuh 1, I'm assigning Numbuh 763 to your treehouse and help you and your team to find out who did this," Numbuh 362 said as she appeared from the crowd.

"Affirmative, Numbuh 362," Nigel said.

"I suggest that you finish this mission fast since Numbuh 763 becomes crazier every second," she said.

"Agree," Nigel said.

Transmission interrupted…


End file.
